Years Later
by EdwardandBellaFan1
Summary: Takes place in 2012, one shot. This is my first Remember Me fanfiction.


**Years Later**  
**About:**Caroline is now 22 years old. Contains Spoilers from the movie.  
**Other:** The part with the baby is just something I added in because I always thought that it would be nice, There's some spoilers from the movie, it takes place in 2012  
**Characters:** Tyler, Michael, Ted (OC), Mandy (OC), Diane, Les, Charles, TJ (OC), Ally, Aidan

* * *

**2012**  
**Caroline's POV **

It has been 11 years since that awful day. I still think about it every now and then, I can't really remember much about Michael just some of the stuff that Tyler told me. My oldest brother Michael died when I was 5 years old, Michael got really depressed when his music carrer didn't take off and had to work with our dad, at least that's what mom told me when I was 16. Michael got so depressed that he killed himself, Tyler my other brother found him there.

My other older brother Tyler also died when he was 22, he didn't kill himself though, he died on September 11th 2001, I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember hearing all of the people the loud noice but I didn't really know he was there until I went home and mom and dad told me he was in there. Now every Saturday; mom, dad, Les, Aidan, Ally and TJ goes up to see Michael and Tyler every week.

After that day Ally still kept in touch with us, actually a few months later she found out that she was pregnant with Tyler's baby, his name is Tyler Keats Hawkins Jr. Of course mom was extreamly happy about it. I was happy also because I liked Ally, she was really nice and she liked my art. Aidan and his girlfriend got Ally to move in with them so they could help with the baby, Ally said yes and moved in with them and finally moved out a couple of months ago. TJ is now 10 years old, every day after school I takes him down to Tyler and I's spot, which is down at the park by the Alice in Wonderland statue.

He always told me that he loved it because it always made him feel closer to his dad in some way, I told him that it was okay.

I was sitting on my bed thinking about everything that has happened in the last 11 years when the phone brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sweetie it's your mom." Ted said from the livingroom.

Ted is my boyfriend, I met him during an art class when I was 19, at first we talked became friends then one day he asked me out, I said yes and now we've been together ever since.

"Coming." I said getting up from the bed and walking out the door.

"Here."

He handed me the phone.

"Mom?" I asked, wasn't sure why.

"Yes baby I'm here. We're going up to the graveyard today and I was wondering if you were going to go or not." Mom said, why wouldn't I go I always go.

"Yeah don't worry Mom I'll be there."

"Okay baby see you soon bye."

"Okay bye mom."

I hung up the phone and looked over at Ted.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked, I have never brought Ted with me before.

"Really? You want me to go with you,what will your family say?" Ted asked, I could tell he was nervous about going.

"Yeah they love you and I'm sure Michael and Tyler would love to meet you."

"Alright I'll go with you I mean if you want me to."

"Sure."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hi mom." I said as I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi baby." Mom said.

"Ally how is everything."

"Good."

"Aunt Carol." TJ said as he came over and hugged my legs.

"Hey there TJ." I said leaning down to give him a hug.

"Hi sweetie." Dad said.

After I gave every one a hug we stayed there for a few minutes.

"Mommy can you tell me about daddy again?" TJ asked, he asked that every week.

I always felt bad for him not getting to meet his father.

"Well baby your father was a good man who always looked after his family and friends." Ally said smiling, I could tell that this was still hard on her.

"Oh okay mommy thank you." TJ said, he was always the one to break the silence.

"That's okay baby of course you would want to hear about your father, and one of these days I'm going to tell you all about him."

"Okay mommy."

* * *

We were now sitting in the diner like we did 11 years ago, mom's eyes were a bit red from crying but so was everyone's, except for TJ, Ted and Mandy. Mandy is Aidan's wife, they have been married for 2 years they met through Ally 11 years ago.

"This is nice, Michael and Tyler would have liked that we still did this even after all of these years." Mom said her voice cracking from the crying.

"Yeah they would have loved it that we spend time together also." I said.

"Yeah they would have."

I looked around the table and smiled.

That's it sorry if it's bad not sure how I should have done it please review doesn't matter if it's bad or good reviews also in my story Caroline lives a long and happy life with Ted.


End file.
